Story of the Detective
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: NO OC HATERS! NO MEAN COMMENTS! Oneshot made for another site originally, added it to this site. Shinichi and OC, Oneshot. Please enjoy reading!


I sat there, wondering what was taking Shinichi so long to solve this one case. Whenever I was around he always solved it within a few hours or something. But for some reason it took longer.

I looked at the pondering boy that sat across from me. He hadn't taken his eyes off the outline on the floor.

I took my pen and began writing in my notebook, trying to describe this look Shinichi was showing.

I looked at Shinichi again, my eyes the only thing moving. Shinichi still had his legs crossed and his hand to his chin, pondering. But after awhile his eyes went wide and narrowed. A grin slipped onto his face, and I knew he solved the case.

I smiled. "Finally…" I muttered.

Shinichi jumped from the seat and shouted, "Inspector Megure!" the Inspector looked at Shinichi, eyebrows raised. "I've figured it out!"

The Inspector's face brightened.

Shinichi began explaining the case and what the trick was, causing everyone disbelief.

I sat there, watching Shinichi in his deduction. I took notes for my book like I usually did when I was around. But I couldn't help but smiling at this one.

Once everything was done, and the suspect arrested for murder. Shinichi walked me home.

"Great deduction yet again," I said, smiling and practically skipping.

Shinichi put his hands behind his head, his face turning a bit red. "Did you get anymore on your book, Rebecca?" he said, looking away from me.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, looking to the ground. "It should be done soon. But I have a feeling it's going to take me awhile to get everything pieced together."

Shinichi looked at me and smiled. "It's worth the wait…" he said. "At least I get to read a story about myself!"

I felt ticked at that comment. I slapped Shinichi on the back of the head and laughed as he yelled.

After arriving at home, a house right next to Shinichi's, I ran up to my room. Truth is, I was a very distant relative of Professor Agasa's, so I stayed at his place when I was in Tokyo.

I turned on my computer and sat in the chair. I then began writing.

After about an hour or so, I was stuck on what to write next. I saw a light turn on from the corner on my eye and knew it was from Shinichi's room. I looked over and saw Shinichi sitting on his bed, curtains open along with the window. He was reading another book, his body practically hanging out the window since he was leaning on the ledge.

I shook my head in disappointment, but I found it cute. Truth was, I had a giant crush on the 'teen Detective' but he was so dense, he never figured it out.

I looked back to my writing and began to figure out how the story was going to go. Of course I glanced over at Shinichi a few times, seeing him still in the same spot reading.

After hours and hours of typing, I managed to finish and began printing everything out. By then, Shinichi said goodnight and went to bed. After I got everything printed out, I went to bed waiting for the next day.

*Next day*

I ran through the doors of the Kudo House, and ran to the library. There I found Shinichi looking through the books on the shelf. "Shinichi!" I shouted, panting from rushing and things.

Shinichi turned around quickly, looking a bit worried. "What is it?" he said, running over to me.

I held up a finger and took a few breaths. I took my bag from my back and handed it to him. "I finished…." I said, smiling.

Shinichi blinked a few times and then his expression turned into a completely clueless one. "Eh?"

I laughed. "I finished the book!" I said.

Shinichi took a seat behind the desk and pulled out the story from the bag. He then began reading, totally forgetting I was there.

I smiled. "I'll go get something to drink for both of us," I said, walking out of the library. I looked back and saw Shinichi dead serious in reading. I smiled once again and continued to walk away.

Once I was back, I found Shinichi half way done with the story already. I couldn't believe it, but he was a fast reader.

After about a few more hours of sitting in the silent Library, drinking water, Shinichi had finally finished reading. He set the papers on the desk and looked at me.

"So?" I said, leaning on the desk, looking at him as he did the same.

"It was good," he said, grinning.

"But?" I said, knowing it was coming.

Shinichi grinned and leaned a bit closer, about an inch away from my face. "You forgot something…" he said, giving a smug grin.

I lifted an eyebrow. "What did I forget?" I said. Really, I had no idea what he was going to say.

Shinichi still had the grin, which just made my face go bright red.

"You didn't mention anything about how he got the girl," Shinichi said.

I looked at him and blinked. Did he really just say that? "What are you-"

Before I could speak anymore, I felt a pair of lips press against mine. I had waited and dreamed of this moment, but I didn't know it would be so confusing.

Once Shinichi pulled away from the kiss, he sat back in his chair and looked away, his face going red.

I smiled and gave a small laugh. "I'll definatly have to put that in there," I said.

Shinichi looked at me, blankly, probably wondering what I meant from what I said.

"I guess," I said, giving a loving smile, "I'll have to rewrite the whole thing and say how the girl fell in love at first sight."

Shinichi's face went bright red, along with mine. But Shinichi just shrugged it off with a smirk. "You'll have to say the same thing for the Detective then," he said.

I looked at me feet and smiled. This romance felt just like a book.


End file.
